Ben + Kitty (Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King and The Little Mermaid)
Aladdin "Kitty, i'm sorry i lied to you about being a prince" Ben apologized after he defeated Rasputin and Bartok, then Kitty replied "I know why you did", Ben sadly said "well i guess...this...is goodbye?", Kitty then angered "Oh, that stupid law, this isn't fair-i love you", Jazz then replies wiping a tear saying "Ben, no problem, you've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again", Ben then said "But Jazz, what about you're freedom?", Jazz replied "Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love, Ben, you're gonna find another girl like her in a million years, believe me, i know i've looked", Ben turns to Kitty saying "Kitty, i do love you, but i've got to stop pretending to be something i'm not", Kitty said "I understand", Ben then turned to Jazz "Jazz, i wish for your freedom", Jazz said "one bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I-what?", Ben said "Jazz, you're free!", then the magic happens as Jazz broke free of shackles, then lamp falls down on the floor and Jazz picks it up laughing "I'm free, i'm free, quick wish for something outragious, say "I wish for the nile", wish for the nile, try that" then Ben said "I wish for the nile", but Jazz got him that time and then packed his bags, saying "No way!, oh does that feel good! i'm free! i'm free at last!, i'm hittin' the road, i'm off to see the world!, i-" Jazz then turns to Ben while he says "Jazz, i'm-i'm gonna miss you", then Jazz hugs Ben saying "Me too, Ben. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me", Professor X wheeled forward "yes, you've certainly proven your worth as far as i'm concerned, it's that law that's the problem", then Kitty said "Professor?", Charles said "well am i Sultan or am i Sultan?, from this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy", Kitty smiles widely and runs to Ben "him, i choose him, i choose you, Ben", they are about to kiss, until they are pulled by Jazz saying "oh all of ya, come over here, big group hug, mind if i kiss the monkey (kisses Jack) ohh, hairball!, well i can't do anymore damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here, bye bye, you two crazy lovebirds, hey dragon man ciao, i'm history, no, i'm mythology!, no i don't care what i am-i'm free!!!!!!!!!!!", later we see Ben and Kitty together on Dojo both singing "A whole new world" "A whole new life", "...for you and me!" and they ride off together Beauty and the Beast Ben as Rath "you came back", Kitty replying "Of course I came back. I could've got here sooner." Rath said "No, It's not your fault if it's better this way", Kitty said "Don't talk like that, you'll be alright, we're together now, everything's going to be fine, you'll see" and Rath dies saying "At least I got to see you one...last...time", Rath had died, and Kitty started sobbing "No, no!, Please, please! Please don't leave me! I love you!" as Kitty continues crying, the rain suddenly turns into beams of light falling like a shooting star. Then Rath starts changing back into Ben "Kitty, it's me", then Kitty smiled and said "Ih it is you" and hugged him and then kisses him. The Lion King Wheelie sang " I can see what's happening" Brains said "what?", "and they don't have a clue", "who", "they'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to 2" "oh" "Ze sweet caress of Twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air", Ben and Kitty are later seen at a waterfall in their bathing suits "Can you feel the love tonight? the peace the evening brings, the world for once in perfect harmony with all it's living things" Ben thoughtlessly sang "So many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my past?, impossible!, she'd turn away from me" then Kitty thoughtlessly sang "he's holding back he's hiding, but what i can't decide, why won't he be the king i know he is the king i see inside?" after she is splashed into the water, and she comedicly splashes Ben back "Can you feel the love tonight? the peace the evening brings, the world for once in perfect harmony, with all it's living things", and finally they both roll down on the grass "Can you feel the love tonight? you needn't look too far, stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are" then they kissed, meanwhile with Skids singing "And if he falls in love tonight, it can't be assumed", then Brains sings "his carefree days with us are history", then they both sang "in short, our pal is doomed", then when they finished singing, they cry histerically The Little Mermaid Kitty holding Ben saying "is he dead?" Yakko opens an eyelid saying "It's hard to say, oh i-i can't make out a heartbeat", Ben breathes and Kitty says "No look, he's breathing, he's so beautiful" and she starts to sing to him "What would i give to live where you are?, what would i pay to stay here beside you?, what would i do to see you smiling at me?, where would we walk? where would we run? if we could stay all day in the sun? just you and me, and i could be part of your world", Ben starts to wake up and then Kitty jumps back into the ocean quickly Category:Fan Fiction